I Want to Hold Your Hand
by nowwecansee
Summary: Just what was going on in Blaine's head as they sat in the audience at Regionals?


**So, as you can tell, I decided to write more one-shot type things about Klaine!**

**Now, before anyone even starts wondering, yes, I DO know (by way of Tumblr, etc) that Jamie (beautifulwhatsyourhurry) is doing something similar-I really respect Jamie as a writer and I am NOT copying her-I've had this idea for a while, she just happened to start it first. I haven't read any of her installments, but hopefully they're very different.**

**That being said, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Wh-hoo!"<p>

"Oh yeah!"

"That was awesome!"

"Good goin', guys!"

The excited shouts of his teammates mingled with the sound of Blaine Anderson's heart pounding in his ears; he was spinning round and round, congratulating, slapping, high-fiving, trying to look at everyone but only seeing Kurt, and beaming so wide he thought his face would shatter. The Warblers had just spilled offstage, energized and bouncing from their amazing performance; they had this competition in the _bag_...or at least Blaine thought so.

Even though he and Kurt weren't standing talking to each other or even standing near each other, their eyes kept meeting over the bobbling heads of their teammates, and each time they did, Blaine was tackled by a new wave of butterflies.

"C'mon, Warblers, to your seats!" a frazzled-looking stagehand called to them, waving them frantically through a side door. Blaine hung back a bit, and thankfully, so did Kurt. But not for long; Kurt seemed oblivious as he trotted towards the door, but Blaine called out.

"Kurt!"

Kurt paused, looking over his shoulder and turning slightly pink. "Yeah?"

"Wait up," Blaine said, jogging to close the distance between them. Kurt twitched his hand a little, but seemed to think better of it and blushed a little deeper.

He was so cute.

"Yes?" Kurt said again, one eyebrow raised slightly as Blaine stopped next to him, their shoulders almost touching.

"Um," Blaine began, suddenly feeling slightly nervous. Okay,_ really_ nervous. "I just wanted to say that...um...you did...you did a really good job, and..." Blaine's face was feeling warm; that was intensified as Kurt continued to look at him expectantly. "And uh..." Without thinking, really, Blaine pitched forward, bouncing on the balls of his feet a little as he pressed his lips to Kurt's briefly.

After only a second, he pulled back. Kurt took a moment to open his eyes, and when he did, he looked slightly surprised.

"Oh..." he said. "Okay," and offered up a small smile, which Blaine returned.

"Boys!" the stage hand cried, making them both jump. "What are you still doing back here? Go! Shoo!"

The boys started to snicker and hurried away, through the door and down the steps, back around to the theater.

It wasn't until they were almost to their seats when Blaine realized-_shoot! I forgot to hold his hand! He was probably expecting me too and I didn't and what if I hurt his feelings? Oh God I ruined everything..._but there wasn't much time to worry about it, because the row of Warblers before him had leaned their knees away to let him pass and were giving him pointed get-a-move-on looks, so that's what he did: he squeezed by to his seat next to Kurt and gave his...boyfriend?...a grin, which thankfully was returned.

God, Kurt was so beautiful. Blaine was sure he had moon eyes or heart eyes or something as he studied Kurt's flawless profile, from the top of his hair, all the way down, and back up to his gogeous, perfect, flawless face, and those beautiful blue eyes. He felt himself smiling and-oh, crap, Kurt was turning to face him, quick, act natural!

Blaine snapped his head around so fast he thought he gave himself whiplash. He was trying to calm his rapid I-almost-got-caught breathing when he felt Kurt lean over and whisper, "Oh my God, they're doing original songs!" and for the first time Blaine realized, oh yeah, he _didn't_ recognize the song Rachel was singing, and he had a rather extensive musical library in his head, to say the least. It was breathtaking-but knowing Rachel, how could it not be?-and sort of heart-breaking. And as much as Blaine wanted to pay attention-and he did, he really and truly did!-it was just...hard when he was sitting next to Kurt with all these new-relationship anxieties and butterflies tumbling around various places in his body. In fact, just the _word_ 'relationship' sent him reeling-sure he'd kissed guys before (and girls too)...but he'd never had a boyfriend.

And now he did.

And that made it really, _really_ hard to focus on anything besides how much he wanted to turn his head and continue memorizing Kurt's face.

But he couldn't risk getting caught again, so he dropped his gaze, searching for something, anything...and found Kurt's hand.

_Oh,_ he thought. _I could hold it, maybe, to make up for earlier...but is that weird? To just now, all of a sudden, reach over and take his hand? Or is it weird because there are other people around? Or-or what if Kurt doesn't want to hold my hand?_

_No, of course he does! He wanted to kiss me, right?_ That thought sent shivers down Blaine's spine, but also doubt-_did_ Kurt want to kiss him? He certainly didn't seem to mind it; he didn't pull away or act disgusted or anything; on the contrary, he seemed quite pleased.

But kissing-unfortunately-was not the matter at hand at the moment; no, the matter at hand was Kurt's hand: to hold, or not to hold? Blaine _wanted_ to hold it, oh dear _Lord_ did he want to-but all this anxiety was giving him sweaty palms and what if that grossed Kurt out?

Just as Blaine was coming to a decision, Kurt leaned forward and-wait, what was he doing?

He sat up, holding a red foam finger. Um, okay. How did he even know that was there?

Kurt looked at Blaine with raised eyebrows, and started passing the gigantic loser signs down the row of Warblers. That was when Blaine realized the song had changed, into something way more optimistic and upbeat. _Yeah, this was fun,_ Blaine thought, as he jumped to his feet with the rest of the Warblers.

He still really wanted to hold Kurt's hand, though.

* * *

><p>So that was it, huh? They lost.<p>

Man, that sucked. But New Directions really did deserve it, so Blaine didn't find himself too broken up about it.

* * *

><p>"Farewell, sweet prince," Kurt said, tossing a handful of dirt onto the tiny, bedazzled shoe box he had worked so hard on. Blaine bent to fill in the rest of the hole-Kurt had offered, but no, his hands were too precious for that.<p>

But Blaine had just said it was the least he could do.

"...it reminds you of your Mom's funeral, doesn't it?"

_...why did I say that. Why why why on Earth did that sound even remotely appropriate? Why would you compare a dead bird to someone's_ mother?

_God,_ Blaine thought._ I'm such an idiot._

"The casket was bigger," Kurt said.

Okay, so even if he thought Blaine was an idiot-which he was-at least he wasn't too horribly offended. And thankfully then, the conversation changed.

"You did win," Blaine said with a small smile. "And so did I. We got each other out of all this...that's better than some lousy trophy, doncha think?"

_...oh God, did I really just say that? How cheesy can you get?_

But Kurt was giving him a look, a look that filled him with-dare he say it?-courage, enough to pull his hand from the comforting warmth of his jacket pocket and into the bitter, unforgiving cold, and offer it to his boyfriend, who took it without a moment's hesitation.

_Finally._

* * *

><p><strong>Quite s<strong>**hort, and from Blaine's point of view this time! I hoped you liked it, and feel free to leave suggestions for other scenes you'd like to see, either in comments or in messages or whatever! Thanks for reading :]**


End file.
